(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of computer networks, more specifically, the method and apparatus of the present invention is time synchronization of distributed computer telephony communication applications.
(2) Related Art
Systems are available for providing communication between two or more individuals. One such system is a computer network coupling two or more telephony application units running distributed computer telephony communication applications. Currently available distributed computer telephony communication applications include the Automatic Call Distributor (ACD) from Aspect Telecommunications, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. Distributed computer telephony communication applications support telephone as well as Intranet/Internet communication between individuals in a computer network and may be used in various business settings. For example, businesses may implement distributed computer telephony communication applications for use by customer representatives (agents) ready to respond to telephonic customer inquiries and able to share information with other customer representatives (agents) within a company.
Distributed computer telephony communication applications also support time dependent processing. For example, real-time telephony data gathered may be time stamped for further processing. Additionally, events may be scheduled for processing at pre-determined times. In an information sharing environment supporting time dependent processing, it is pertinent that each distributed computer telephony communication application running within a computer network be time and date synchronized.
Currently available distributed computer telephony communication applications do not utilize any method of time synchronization and therefore, events which are time-driven may occur out of synchronization and real-time telephony information gathered and processed may have discrepant timestamps amongst two or more telephony application units.
It is therefore desirable to have a method and apparatus for synchronizing distributed computer telephony communication applications in a computer network.
The present invention is a method and apparatus for synchronizing distributed computer telephony communication applications. The present invention enables the creation of easier and better consolidated reports. In addition, the present invention enables accurate clock values on each telephony application unit in a computer network.
In one embodiment, the method of the present invention retrieves a master clock value from a master telephony application unit. The master telephony application unit is configured to establish communication between two or more individuals and synchronizes a client clock value of a client telephony application unit with the master clock value. Each of the multiple telephony application units is coupled to the master telephony application unit and is also configured to establish communication between two or more individuals.